


[Podfic of] (Sacred) In the Ordinary

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>The Pack, after college, graduate school and the starting of careers, comes back to Beacon Hills. Nothing's gotten less complicated after all this time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] (Sacred) In the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Sacred) In the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406369) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



Length: 7:26:08  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(sacred\)%20in%20the%20ordinary.mp3.zip) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(sacred\)%20in%20the%20ordinary.m4b) (right-click and select "save as") 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Artist: leish

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] (Sacred) In the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600718) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
